New York's Most Wanted
by imaginationistheKey123
Summary: Fang Ride is a good cop, one of the best cops one might say. Naturally his boss would assign him to catch New York's most wanted criminal, Mazzi M. Mazzi M is a new criminal, she should makes mistakes, be easy to catch. Except she's not. Fang has hard catching her especially when he learns she has started to like him. One shot.


Hey Guys I'm back with another story! this is just a one shot I came up with Hope you enjoy. If any one is wondering I will try and make an effort and update It happend one Christmas.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum ride**

* * *

If there was one thing that Fang Ride didn't understand, it was Mazzi M, one of New York's most wanted. Mazzi is a very new criminal, but doesn't make naïve mistakes. At every crime scene, a single rose is left with a small note attached. On the note are the words Mazzi M in intricate, loopy handwriting. The rose is always on the dead body; whether in the hand, pocket, or mouth.

Mazzi M's gender is unknown. She is assumed to be a woman though, which came from a tip from Mazzi. herself. Police officer Fang Ride was staking out a scene of the crime after Mazzi M struck. He didn't know why. Why would a serial killer return to where they murdered someone? None the less, he wasn't going to disobey the orders of his boss.

Fang kneeled behind the couch, thinking that it was a good enough hiding place. He was in the living room of the victim's house… a creepy place, really. The house had an ongoing theme of pink and floral print. Lace cushions and embroidery decorated the living space, creating an air of delicateness. Fang wondered why anyone would kill someone who seemed so sweet- at least, based on their home. He peered over the couch, scanning his surroundings.

On the ground was a chalk drawing of where the body of the victim was. Fang believed that her name was Lissa Deyes, or something. Fang remembered coming to the crime scene and seeing the bloody body for the first time. Lissa's throat was slit, and she looked like she was left to bleed out, judging by the amount of blood on the ground. Ms. Deyes originally was wearing a braid. Mazzi M had woven the rose in Lissa 's Red hair.

Three hours passed and Fang was starting to get bored. He saw no harm in surveying his surroundings, so he got up from behind the couch, his knees cracking. He jumped over the side and landed lightly on the ground. Keeping a hand on his gun, Fang walked around the dim lit room, avoiding the shadows. He admits, he was slightly paranoid and a bit afraid of this 'Mazzi M'.

Walking around the room, he looked at Lissa's belongings. They were mostly pictures of her. Some of them were headshots, others looked like someone- maybe a family member- took them for her. None of them were of possible boyfriends, best friends, or anything. Fang flicked on a pink table lamp to get a closer look at some of the pictures. When the light was turned on, he noticed a glimmer under a floral armchair. Kneeling down, Fang grabbed what was shining. It was a silver bracelet with a single charm on it.

"I wouldn't survey that bracelet if I were you," a voice said in the darkness. Fang quickly turned around pulling his gun out of its holster and positioning it towards the voice.

"Who's there?" he asked, his voice steady. He was trained to not let his voice quiver or stutter when confronting someone. The person walked out from the shadows and into the light, totally at ease despite the gun that was pointed to their head. The person wore a black jacket and black pants that hung to their skin. On the person's feet were black combat boots. Mazzi wore black leather gloves and a mask around his face. On Mazzi's head was a hat that hid his hair. Mazzi M showed no skin at all, except for the nose and mouth area. Fang tried to look at the color of Mazzi M's eyes, but it was too dark to tell.

"Give me the bracelet," Mazzi demanded, holding a gloved hand out. Mazzi took a singled step forward.

"Freeze!" Fang yelled. Mazzi let out an amused smirk. Fang was surprised that he didn't laugh out loud.

"You're funny," Mazzi said, "But I'm done with this game. Give me that bracelet."

"Why would a guy want Lissa's jewelry?" Fang asked, making a fist around the piece of metal. The smirk on Mazzi's face grew.

"Because I'm a girl and that's mine, not Lissa Deyes'," Mazzi said. Fangs eyes widened and flew to the chest area of Mazzi's body. Her jacket was big and loose enough to show nothing. She took another step closer. Fang played with the bracelet in his hand.

"Do not mess with that bracelet unless you want to get hurt," Mazzi warned. Not caring about Fang's gun, she glided over to Fang's hand and snatched the bracelet away so fast that Fang wasn't sure if they even had contact.

"Hey!" Fang yelled, positioning the gun to her temple. Mazzi M didn't react. She held the bracelet in one hand and tugged on the charm with her other hand. The charm came off, but Mazzi kept on pulling. Fang's eyes widened again. Usually he wouldn't be able to see it, but coming from the charm and the bracelet was a thin wire of metal that could be used to kill someone- probably to slit someone's throat.

"Just looking out for you, Brown eyes,"Mazzi M wondered how she could see his eye color in this light. Fang opened and closed his mouth in shock. He noticed her hand stray casually to the black belt around her waist. It held two knives, a gun, and a red rose on it. Fang straightened his gun arm and put a finger on the trigger.

"You're under arrest," Fang told her. Mazzi was silent for three seconds before letting out a loud, throaty laugh that made Fang jump in surprise. The laugh then transformed into a breathy, hiccup chuckle, and then into a high, girlish giggle.

"You're cute, Brown eyes. You know what? I'll keep you around, because I like you," Mazzi M said, already backing away. Fang wondered why he wasn't pulling the trigger. She was defenseless- why wasn't he doing anything! "Here. Have a rose." Mazzi threw the rose and it gracefully landed at Fang Rides's feet.

"Stop walking," Fang said, his voice not a loud as before.

"I'll see you again, Fang Ride," Mazzi M said. Fang then shot at her, but she knew what was coming and ducked. She then disappeared, blending into the shadows.

* * *

"What do you mean, you saw Mazzi M?" Jeb bellowed. Jeb was Fang's boss, the chief of police. he hated Mazzi M, for Mazzi was the only criminal that slipped between Jeb's fingers.

"I didn't only see her," Fang said, "I also talked to her." Jeb slammed a fist on his desk, causing a banging sound that made Fang flinch.

"Tell me what you talked about!" Jeb yelled. He got fired up whenever Mazzi M was involved.

"Mazzi is a woman," Fang said. He also told Jeb what Mazzi was wearing and her bracelet/weapon. "She also said that s-she liked me. I amuse her," Fang said. Upon hearing that, Jeb's face turned bright red. He took a deep breath and turned to his computer.

"You may go home now, Fang. I will see you tomorrow."

* * *

"Well, well, well," Mazzi M said, popping out of the shadows. Fang looked up to see Mazzi M in all her glory. Ever since Jeb found out that Mazzi liked Fang, he has been putting Fang on stake outs of every one of Mazzi's crimes. Each time, Mazzi was there. They talked, they threatened to kill each other, and in each conversation, Mazzi revealed something about herself to Fang. The first time, she told him that she was a woman. The second time they talked, Mazzi said that her real name wasn't Mazzi. The third, she said that she hated roses. The fourth, Fang was sure that there was a breakthrough.

"I… uh," Fang stammered.

"Cat got your tongue?" Mazzi M whispered. She stalked over to him, her hips swaying. There was a change in Mazzi's costume. She still wore the same black combat boots and tight pants, but instead of her loose jacket, she wore a tight leather top that still covered her neck. She still wore her mask, but took the hat away from her outfit. Dirty blonde locks flowed from her head. She wore a startling red lipstick on her lips.

"You uh, your costume," Fang said, resting his hand on his gun.

"I wanted to mix things up," Mazzi M said, getting close to Fang, close enough that he could feel her breath on his neck. Fang looked down at her eyes. They were a shade of chocolate brown . Mazzi wrapped her arms around Fang's waist and brought her lips to his jaw. Immediately, Fang pushed her forcefully away.

"I can't," Fang said, wiping his jaw of any of her lipstick that could've wiped off.

"What's this? Do you have a woman in your life, or something?" Mazzi asked, smirking.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Fang said, pulling out his gun and pointing it at her.

"I see," Mazzi said, still smirking, "Well, I will see you again, Fang." She then blended in with the shadows, but not before throwing another rose at his feet.

* * *

When Fang told Jeb that Mazzi M had straight dirty blonde hair and brown eye, he practically screamed from excitement. Jumping up from his chair, Jeb quickly gave Fang a slap on the back and did a happy dance. He then cleared his throat and let Fang leave.

In his car, Fang wondered if he should tell his girlfriend about Mazzi M. She would get pretty upset if I didn't tell her, fang reasoned, And I don't want to lose Max.

When he got back to his house, he was surprised when Max didn't blow up about Mazzi M liking him. "I've heard about this Mazzi M on the news," Max said as she watched Fan make dinner. "I am slightly creeped out that she has taken a liking to you, though."

"Trust me," Fang said, "I am too."

* * *

The next time Fang saw Mazzi M was a few weeks after her last murder. She surprisingly hadn't committed any crimes for a few weeks and Fang got a chance to breathe. He was staking out the murder of Dylan Gunther-Hagen , waiting for Mazzi to show up. The minute he saw her, Fang deflated.

This time, she had curly, red hair and green eyes. You have got to be kidding me, Fang thought. "So, you don't have dirty blonde hair," Fang said to her. She eyed him mysteriously.

"I'm not saying I do. I'm not saying I don't," she said, pulling the charm on her bracelet nonchalantly.

The thing that didn't change in her appearance was her red lipstick. Another thing that didn't change was her trying to make a move on him. Each time, she would try to kiss him, and each time, he would push her away, harder than the last. Despite that, she smiled every time, not getting upset at all.

Mazzi M did stop giving Fang hints about who she was and what she was like. But, when Fang told Jeb about that, he still wouldn't let him stop the stakeouts. Max started to get mad at Fang he came home later and later every night.

Each time Mazzi met Fang, she had different hair and eyes. The next time she came, she had black hair and grey eyes. The next, she had blonde hair and purple eyes. Then it was blue hair and grey eyes. Fang just couldn't figure any more out about Mazzi M.

She still threw a rose to him every night though, just as she was leaving.

When Fang told Jeb that he wasn't finding any new information about Mazzi ,he let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine," he said, "Then I guess this game is over. The next time you see her, I want you to arrest her."

"I've tried," Fang protested, "She keeps getting away, though."

"I don't want you to talk to her anymore. The minute you see her, arrest her. No dilly dallying."

* * *

"Hello, Fang Ride ," Mazzi M said. Fang looked up and reached for his gun. This time, Mazzi had curly black hair and electric blue eyes.

"Not talking, are we?" Mazzi asked, walking up to Fang. She put a hand over the one on his gun, keeping it down with surprising strength.

"How are you?" Mazzi asked, her lips grazing the corner of her mouth. Fang's lips tightened into a thin line, but Mazzi didn't seem to care. Fang tried pushing her away, but Mazzi kept his arms down.

"You know…" she said, moving her lips close to his, "This silent treatment is kinda… hot." She finally leaned in and pressed her lips against Fang's . Pulling away as suddenly as it started, Mazzi M jumped back before Fang could do anything.

"I've got to use the little girls' room, but I will be right back," she whispered, and then stalked down the hall. Fang heard the door slam shut and he let out a breath.

Standing up, Fang pulled the gun from its holster, walking down the hall. When he got to the bathroom, he took a deep breath and brought his boot up to the door. Kicking it open, he shoved his way into the bathroom and found… nothing.

"My, my, my," Mazzi said. Fang moved his head to place where her voice came from. She was somehow perched on top of the shower, right next to an open vent. "And I thought we could trust each other."

"If you can trust me, then why are you up there?" Fang growled, pointing his gun at her. Mazzi thought for a moment.

"Good point," she said, and then ducked into the vents. Fang yelled out in frustration and shot at the place she used to be, knowing there was no use.

When he told Jeb that Mazzi M got away, he exploded on him. Once he calmed down, Jeb told him to go home, saying that he wouldn't need to go on any more stake outs. From now on, a group of officers will be talking his place.

Fang let out a breath when he got inside his car. Jeb reacted better than he thought he would. When he got home, he sunk down on the couch, exhausted.

"Why are you home so late?" Max asked, as she entered the room. She was wearing a bathrobe and her hair was in a towel.

"Just take a shower?" Fang asked. Max nodded and sat down on his lap. She then she started to play with his hair . "I was at a stake out," Fang said. Max stopped playing .

"With that Mazzi M. ?" Max asked. Fang nodded, unsure about what her reaction would be. He was surprised to see frustration start to form in her eyes .

"Babe, are you okay? Max?"

"I'm just so worried about you!" Max said, hugging Fang tight. Fang rubbed her back, murmuring soothing words to her.

"You have nothing to worry about. I deal with these people all of the time," Fang whispered in her ear. "Do you want to know the good news?" Fang asked her. Max nodded and wiped her nose on the bathrobe sleeve.

"I don't have to see that Mazzi M anymore," he said, "Jeb took me off stake out duty." Max pressed her forehead against his.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah." Max started to lean in for a kiss before stopping.

"What's that on your lips?" she asked. Fang opened his eyes to see her. Max's eyes were narrowed and she was pointing a finger at his lips. She then wiped that finger against his lips and looked at it. "Lipstick," she said, showing it for Fang to see, "Did you kiss that Mazzi M?" Sure enough, on her finger was red lipstick.

"She kissed me!" Fang said holding his hands up. Max just sneered and jumped off his lap. "Max!" Fang cried.

"I'm going to bed," Max yelled over her shoulder. Fang then heard the bedroom door slam.

* * *

"I'm sorry again for overreacting," Max said, before saying goodbye to him before work.

"You weren't overreacting. I would be mad too if someone kissed you," he said. Fang then gave her a peck on the lips. "I'll see you when I come back from work."

Max watched as Fang headed out the front door. She then went into the neighbors backyard and went straight for their garden. It was lush, and filled with all sorts of plants and flowers. Going up to the rosebushes, Max took out a pair of scissors and cut off a red rose. Going back inside, she went into the bathroom. Max Martinez searched through her makeup bag until she got out her red lipstick.

Yesterday, when Max was eating at her favorite restaurant, a waiter name Sam Morgan was awfully rude to her, insulting her food choices and remarking about whether she should eat that much. She had to sit there and take all of his insults with a smile. Max Martinez couldn't do much about him, but Mazzi M might be able to fix him.

* * *

And done! Remeber to Review!


End file.
